Fay Luxurhope
The Great-granddaughter of Heartgood Choice, and the daughter of Pax Felanois, the Warlord of Salude. Fay was raised in the Monastery of the Ancients and trained in the arts of war and science by Master Su Ra. Upon the death of Ra by the Assassins Three, Fay left the monastery in search of the killers. Years past with little news of the whereabouts of the assassins Three and Fay became a mild quest gatherer and took up with a young merchant, Paul of Overock. On her 22nd birthday, which was on a full moon, Fay’s Werecat nature matured and she almost took the life of her beloved Paul. Horrified, she left the quite merchant town of Overock and headed to the high kingdom in search of anonymity and news of the Assassins Three. It was at this time Mercu Kit, the Chorus of Salude, tracks her down to bring her back to her fathers kingdom to train in the ways of the Werecat. Training with Mercu and the rescue of Kep Sectron Fay convinces Mercu to train her personally away from the tribe, over the next several months the two train in a small farm on the Road of Prejur which passes through the city which bears its name. During this time Fay and Mercu hired themselves out by Havs Sectron, the Thane of Prejur to fight with his men to against a rouge org clan who stole Havs oldest Son, Kep. The battle proved successful and the son returned and Fay received land on the far end of the ogre camp and official landed status. Soon after, Mercu declared her training complete and the quickening was to commence. The Quickening and the Death of Mercu In the highest moon in 30 years both began a ritual which included a evening of lovemaking and then a fight to the death. It was there that Fay killed Mercu and the ceremony was complete. It was a few weeks later, Fay realized she was with child. 18 months passed and Fay, who now the locals are calling “Fay the Knife” for the rumors of how she killed her husband, is greeted by a herald of the crown who asks all landed to report troops to the court. Fay, with only a small group of servants and soldiers chooses to represent her land. First she traveled back to her homeland to present child Heart Kit Fel to her people. The King's Guard and the Confrontation of the Assassins Three Once in the court, she so impressed the king in her understanding of war, he asked if she would allow employment in his Royal Guard where she served for several years. It was as a Guard member she met, a wizard named Mon Ritefinder, who told her of a group of werecats who had long ago moved away from the tribe. and spent time as mercenaries and assassins. With help with Mon’s potion she channeled her full werecat nature and went to infiltrate the rouge werecat gatherings. After several months of being in the group she has earned the privilege to meeting the “three heads”, the grand leaders of the Guild. It was at this moment she finally came face to face with the Assassin Three.